


The Pax Of

by dimbleby



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: Sevro and Victra talk about the future.





	

"So the Reaper-spawn ..." Sevro says. "Little Pax." Mustang's shown her hand a bit soon with that name, in his opinion. She should've picked something a little more frightening and a little less like something from a press release. _Relax, worlds, we bring the Pax of Darrow and Virginia ..._

Victra smiles. A smile that gives absolutely nothing away. Marriage, unfortunately or fortunately, has done nothing to de-mystify his wife. "Did you know?" she asks him.

Sevro grunts. Trying to buy time. He wants the credit for seeing the forest even if all he was doing was burning down trees. He decides, as Victra's smile grows, not to bother. "No."

"They're going to build a dynasty, those two." She finally gives him a look that he recognizes. Sevro thrills at her hands on his body. "We need to catch up."


End file.
